Argentinaball
Argentinaball |nativename = Argentinabola|image = Argentinaball_1.png|reality = Argentine Republic|government = Federal presidential constitutional republic|Gender= Female|personality = Prideful, perfect, egocentric|language = Spanish Italian German|capital = Buenos Airesball|friends = Peruball Paraguayball Boliviaball Venezuelaball Ecuadorball Cubaball Scotlandball Irelandball Netherlandsball Nicaraguaball Russiaball|enemies = Brazilball UKball Chileball Mexicoball|likes = Soccer, Nazism, being "white", asado, tango, mate, herself, the pampas, winter, cold climate|hates = Malvinas stealer|founded = 25 May, 1810|intospace = No, but can into satellite|religion = Roman Catholicism (main) Protestant Atheism Islam Judaism|onlypredecessor = Argentine Confederationball|predicon = Argentine Confederation|bork = Blanca Blanca, European European, Malvinas Malvinas}}Argentinaball,' '''officially the '''Argentine Republicball' (Spanish: República Argentinabola; born 25 May 1810) is a countryball located in southeastern South America. Sharing the bulk of the Southern Cone with her neighbor Chileball to the west, the country is also neighbored by Boliviaball and Paraguayball to the north, Brazilball to the northeast, Uruguayball and the South Atlantic Ocean to the east, and the Drake Passage to the south. With a mainland area of 2,780,400 km2 (1,073,500 sq mi), Argentina is the eighth-largest country in the world, the second largest in both South America and Latin America, and the largest Spanish-speaking country in the world. Argentinaball is also member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. This countryball have the third largest economy of the Latin America. Due to massive waves of European immigration radically reshaping its cultural and demographic outlook, Argentina is often portrayed as a defending his status as Caucasian, in contrast to the higher mixed-race population of other Latin American countries.. Personality Argentinaball is mainly portrayed as being puned for pretending being White (European) while White countries think that Argentina is mainly made by mulattos. Also, Argentinaball is famous for its Italian migrants (Pope Francis himself descends from an Italian family) and also for being the most "probable" place where Nazi Germanyball is thought to have run. Argentinaball is currently in sovereignty dispute with UKball over the Falkland Islandsball Famous Argentinians include: * Pope Francis * Queen Máxima of the Netherlands * Lionel Messi (soccer player) * Diego Maradona (another soccer player) * Manu Ginóbili (basketball player) * José de San Martin (Argentine general whose campaigns were decisive for the declaration of independence of Argentina, Chile and Peru) * Eva Perón (politician) * Carlos Gardel (tango singer) * Che Guevara (medic, politician, writer, journalist and guerrilla fighter.) History Argentinaball was firstly inhabited by indigenous 3ball tribes such as Guaraníball. During 17th century, Spanish Empireball started conquering this territory, introducing Catholicism and making it a Viceroyalty. In 1814, this viceroyalty declared independence becoming United Provinces of the Río de la Plataball (that eventually became Argentine Confederationball). In 1861, Argentine Confederationball incarnated into modern-day Argentina, annexing Buenos Aires Provinceball. Geography Argentina is located in South America, being one of the first countryballs declaring their independence from their conquerors. She has the highest mountain in the Americas (Mount Aconcagua, and the widest estuary in the world (Río de la Plata) Subdivisions The country is subdivided into twenty-three provinces and one autonomous city, Buenos Airesball, which is the federal capital of the nation (Spanish: Capital Federal) as decided by Congress.10 The provinces and the capital have their own constitutions, but exist under a federal system. * Buenos Airesball * Autonomous City of Buenos Airesball * Catamarcaball * Chacoball ¡¡¡¡ODIO A LOS YANQUIS!!!! * Chubutball * Córdobaball * Corrientesball (birthplace of National Hero, José de San Martín) * Formosaball * Entre Ríosball * Jujuyball * La Pampaball * La Riojaball * Mendozaball * Misionesball HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE * Neuquénball * Río Negroball * San Luisball * San Juanball * Santa Cruzball * Santa Feball * Santiago del Esteroball * Saltaball * Tierra del Fuegoball ** Argentine Antarcticaball, 372,819 sq miles of Antarctic territory ** Malvinasball * Tucumánball * South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands Georgias del Sur, Sandwich del Sir, Orcadas del Sur y Setelandas del Sur * Uruguay (Rebellious Provincia) * Argentine Antarcticaball, 372,819 sq miles of Antarctic territory Realationships Friends * Uruguayball - Son who broke away from Brazilball. * Irelandball - Both Ireland and Argentina hate UKball for fought territory. * Italyball - Mass numbers of Italians have immigrated to Argentina. * Venezuelaball -Supports Argentina against UKball. * Boliviaball - Both Bolivia and Argentina hate Chileball. Enemies * Brazilball - Brazil believes he is better in soccer performance, compared to Argentina * UKball- Worst enemy. Disputed sovereignty between Argentina and the United Kingdom over Falklands Islandsball * Chileball - Argentina wants Chile removed due his support for UKball in the dispute over the Falklands Islandsball Gallery 560240_520446277990790_552396725_n.png|Family ArgentinaballSub.png|Subdivisions Argentinaball I (S.S. F I).png Immigrant army.png Españaball - blanda.png Esp, Ita & Arg.png XhJaAco.png Yr6GUlk.png Pz0tddP.png YNudLOB.png 734165 511584782210273 278722718 n.jpg Argentinaeatingparaguay.jpg Sanmartin.png The Paraguayan War.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 23rd time's a charm.png Russia visits some friends (Spanish).png Uruguay doesnt want to play.png Uruguay has a tough childhood (Spanish).jpg Losses.png NpF2Vl2.png Claims.png The Chain of Gib.png 1491659 696071020507229 6488538509326754679 n.png Polandball46.png YTIEDlr.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png qgv5uVh.png NXV7Cf3.png Bsgddhd.png Remove chain.png C8X0qFp.png Pf3bJur.png Opera Mundi new.png WZYlGlb.png Vo0XLbD.png VIPjz2W.png VoNkUek.png 'rVc7Klw.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Latino_eleven.png Sele_Polandball.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png OUrt0YF.png National pride.png B4Pxgln.png TQ26En8.png IUeCRjb.png Immigrant army.png EeztZoU.png LmLRn5a.jpg Remove chain.png ErQuQ4s.png Links *Facebook page es:Argentinaball fr:Argentineballe it:Argentinaball nl:Argentiniëbal pt:Argentinaball ru:Аргентина Category:Soccer Category:Argentinaball Category:America Category:South America Category:HUE Removers Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Tea Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Kebab Haters Category:European Category:Christian Category:Christianity Category:Catholic Category:World Cup Host Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Roman Catholic Category:Latin America Category:Latin Category:Romance Category:Blue White Category:Republic Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Independent Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Wine Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:G20 Category:Drama Queen Category:Elongated Category:Inflation Category:Regional Power Category:VISTA Category:Andes mountains Category:Prorupted Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Worm Remover Category:Sun Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Weird speech Category:HUE